


Dressing Down

by tayryn



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Older Woman/Younger Man, One Shot, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 14:32:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tayryn/pseuds/tayryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had a bad time in Levis?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dressing Down

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chuckles78_2013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuckles78_2013/gifts).



> Thank you to Persiflage for the beta!! Tis appreciated.
> 
> A reworking of a Niles/CC fic... because I am a sucker for my friends.
> 
> Just a fluffy bit of fun.

M was seated at her desk, her face an impassive mask, as Tanner read the latest intelligence reports aloud. She resisted the impulse to sigh. For the first time she could remember in years, M actually wished she was somewhere else. It wasn’t that she didn’t love her job. She did. She simply wanted to be somewhere else.

‘With someone else, too,’ she thought with a barely concealed smile and shook her head. Just a few months ago, she never would have believed she’d ever think that… but it was true.

And just the thought of that someone sent a shiver of delight through her.

M glanced at her watch.

He was late.

She wondered where he was.

Yes, he could be a cheeky bugger, but he was rarely late for a scheduled meeting. She frowned then, remembering the argument they’d had last night. She sighed and gave herself a mental shake. He was too much of a professional to allow personal feelings to interfere with work.

“Good morning, M! Tanner!”

M blinked and looked up from the report she was now only pretending to read as Bond breezed into the office.

She hadn’t heard him knock or the office door open.

A smile graced her face and she felt her heart skip a beat.

‘It is absolutely ridiculous the effect he has on me,’ M thought with a gentle shake of her head. But she could not remember a time when she’d been happier or felt more at peace in her life than she had since she’d given in to her favourite agent’s advances. ‘Even when we argue.’

“Good morning, 007.”

“Morning, Bond.”

“Sorry, I’m late. Did I miss much?”

“No. I’ve only just started giving M the latest intelligence,” Tanner replied as he held up a second file.

M saw him cut his eyes toward her as he took the file.

“Thank you.”

M let her eyes wander over her lover as he stepped around Tanner, and licked her lips.

She had, reluctantly, and at Eve’s request, allowed this particular Friday to be a Dress Down Friday as part of a fundraiser for some charity that escaped her at that moment.  


It had also been the reason behind her and James’ argument the night before.

M had been adamant that while she was okay with her staff wearing jeans, she herself would not be doing so. She did not feel it was right for the head of MI6 to be seen in jeans.  


James had argued otherwise, telling her that it would be a big morale boost for the staff to see her dressing like them. And then, he’d told her, if she wore hers, he’d wear his.

She’d still declined, and they’d ended up fighting until James had simply walked out.

As her gaze fell on him, M was very glad to see that he had worn his jeans anyway.

Her eyes drifted down.

Bond had a great arse.

Especially in that particular pair of jeans… he turned, and she swallowed hard. They fit him so deliciously.

M felt a wave of arousal wash over her, and pushing the report aside, she suddenly stood and stepped over to gaze out the window. She heard a sharp intake of breath. “Tanner would you excuse us.”

“Yes, ma’am.”

She felt a thrill of anticipation run down her spine when she heard the office door close, and wondered what he would do… now that he’d seen her attire.

“I do believe,” Bond’s voice was low as he slowly stepped up behind her and ran his hands over her arse. “That I have a new appreciation for dress down Fridays.”

M laughed, then sighed happily when he slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. She reached back to caress his backside through the denim of the jeans he wore. “I was just thinking the same thing.”

She felt Bond grin against her temple.

“That wasn’t all you were thinking,” he murmured as he splayed a hand over her stomach and nipped at her earlobe. “Was it now?”

M swallowed hard and shook her head.

“You’re horny, aren’t you?”

She was not surprised that James knew.

She had never been with a lover who was so in tune with her before. They had only been together for a little over two months – since her recovery from the events at Skyfall - but he was able to read her so well. Then again, M thought with a grin, he was trained to read people, and they had known each other for many years.

M nodded.

Bond slid his left hand down over her stomach and slipped it between her thighs, cupping her sex in his palm.

“J… James…” she gasped, and leaned back against him.

“Tell me… could I get you off just by doing this?” Bond asked, pressing a little harder as he stroked along the seam of her jeans. “I bet I could…” he pressed his lips to her ear. “I can feel how hot you are, Liv…” he whispered, using the nickname he’d given her their first night together. “You’re wet, too, aren’t you?”

“Yes…” M hissed as she began to rock into his hand.

She was so unbelievably aroused.

And all because of the man pressed firmly against her back.

Him… and the jeans she was wearing.

It was crazy, M admitted to herself, to blame her jeans, but they were part of the… well, problem. They were an older pair and a little snug. In fact, they were quite tight. Tighter than she usually wore (when she actually wore jeans, which was rarely) and every time she’d shift in her chair, the seam of the jeans would put pressure on her clit. In addition to that, all she’d been able to think about was Bond, even after their argument last night.

She moaned.

“You need to be quiet,” James told her as he continued to rub her through her clothes.

“I’m not the one who is loud,” M gasped as he pressed his fingers hard against her.

“Yes, you are…” Bond nibbled on her ear. “And I love that you are. I love hearing you cry out for me,” he said. “But this time, Liv, I need you to be quiet… otherwise, you know Tanner and Eve will come running, and I won’t be able to make you come.” He ran his palm quickly over her several times and she couldn’t help pressing herself into his touch. “Then again… maybe that’s what you want… hmm? To have them watch?”

M shook her head.

“No, James…” she moaned softly. “I just want you… only you.”

She felt him smile against her throat as his other hand closed around her breast. “I’m glad to hear it…” he whispered against her skin as he squeezed the full mound, teasing her nipple to hardness through her clothes with his fingers. “Now, remember… you need to be quiet.”

M nodded, then gasped as he began to stroke her through her jeans once again, this time with a little more pressure. It did not take much to put her back on the edge of orgasm… as James knew just where, and how, to touch her to drive her wild.

“You’re close,” he told her, his voice low and husky against her ear. “You’re ready to come, aren’t you?”

“Y… yes…” Her head fell back against his chest as he worked the seam of her jeans between her swollen folds. “Make me come, James…”

“Yes…” Bond rubbed her clit through the denim. “Come for me, M…”

M bit her lips to muffle the deep moan as she yielded to the searing need which had been building since they’d argued last night instead of making love. “Oh god… James…” She arched against him as she came.

“So bloody sexy…” he murmured against her ear as he continued to rub her.

“Mmm…” M hummed then moaned when he pulled his hand from between her thighs, and his other hand dropped from her breast. “Bond!” She gasped when she felt his fingers release the button and lower the zipper. “Wha… what are you… oh god…” M groaned when he pushed the denim down just enough to ease his left hand inside her jeans and panties to cup her bare sex.

“I want to feel you… need to feel you, Liv…” Bond told her as he slipped his middle finger between the lips of her pussy. “So wet…” he growled, gathering her moisture and bringing his finger up to circle her clit. “I love touching you.”

“And you do it so well…” M panted, then moaned when he slid two fingers deep inside her. “Ooh… oh, James…”

James cradled her cheek in his right hand, and ran his thumb over her lips. “You are so beautiful, Olivia…”

M’s eyes welled with tears at his whispered words, the tenderness and emotion in them. Ever since they’d become lovers, Bond had taken extra care in telling her how beautiful he thought she was; as if he knew she was very self-conscious about her aged body. And yet, M knew he wasn’t just saying it to say it, or even to stroke her ego. She knew that he meant the words each time he said them. She could see it in his eyes… feel it in his touch… hear it in his voice.

“…my M…”

“Yes…” M sought his mouth with hers, reaching up and back to grasp the back of his head. “Yours…” she murmured against his lips before his tongue slipped past her lips to tangle with hers. She arched into his touch as he began to move his fingers in and out of her, matching the same, slothful cadence of his tongue.

“You feel so good…” Bond groaned into their kiss. “So hot… I long to be inside you… to feel you so hot and tight around me.” He pressed his hips firmer against her. “I’m so hard for you, M…”

“James…” M whimpered, and pulled her mouth from his to meet his eyes.

“One day… I am going to take you up against the windows…” he told her, “and on the sofa, and definitely on your desk. But for now… I am going to make you come again just like this.”

“Oh god…” M moaned as he curled his fingers within her, rubbing the sensitive patch of skin inside her. “James!”

Bond shushed her as he flexed the long digits inside her again. “I will get you off, but you need to be quiet…”

“I’m trying…” M said breathlessly as she felt the wonderful tension begin to coil low in her belly once again. “Can I help it if you’re so good with your hands?”

James chuckled and kissed her hungrily. He lowered his right hand, slipped it under her blouse then tugged the cup of her bra down and cupped her bare breast. He lightly pinched her nipple, the slight pain mixing with the pleasure humming through her veins.

M gasped out of the kiss and began to rock into his touch again, trying to increase the pressure… wanting and needing to come. “James…”

“You’re ready to come again,” he whispered knowingly in her ear and she shivered, then moaned when he started to move his fingers faster; thrusting them in and out of her as much as he was able within the confines of her jeans. “I’ll make you come…”

“…yes…” M moaned and arched back against him as she began to ride his hand, seeking her release. “…please…"

“That’s it…” Bond encouraged her as he continued to stroke his fingers inside her; the heel of his palm pressing firmly against her clit. “Come for me, Liv.”

“J… James… I…” Her head rolled back and forth against him. She could feel the pleasure building, and knew she was on the verge of her release.

“I know. God, you feel so good…” 

“Mmm…” The sensations began to overwhelm her.

It was just too much!

Bond’s hand in her jeans.

His fingers thrusting inside her.

Bond’s cock hard against her back.

“Come, M…”

His voice husky in her ear.

The thrill of being caught… all of it combined was just too much.

Suddenly, his mouth covered hers, muffling her scream of completion with a passionate kiss as her orgasm consumed her; the pleasure pure and explosive as it cascaded throughout her body.

“I love making you come…” James whispered against her lips.

“Mmm… and you do it so well,” M smiled as her body melted against his, moaning softly as he eased his fingers out of her and brought the glistening digits up and slipped them into his mouth; his arm crossing over her chest as he did.

“You taste good…” he told her, and she watched his eyes darken and felt his low growl of appreciation as he cleaned her cream from his fingers.

M felt her arousal flare to life once again at the sight and found herself suddenly hungry for the taste of him. She reached under her blouse and pulled his hand away from her breast, smiling softly when he insisted on tugging her bra back into place first.

No matter the circumstances, Bond was always, first and foremost a gentleman, and he refused to treat her with anything less than love and respect; even when they were simply having a quickie in her office. This left her feeling more loved, and more cherished than she could ever remember feeling, and in the process it made M fall even deeper in love with him.

She turned in his embrace, the move dislodging his fingers from his mouth, and wrapped her arms around his neck. She pulled his head down. Her mouth crashed onto his and she kissed him voraciously. “James…” she murmured against his lips. “How much longer do you figure we have before Tanner returns?”

“About fifteen minutes,” he answered and pulled back to meet her eyes. “Why?”

“That’s what I think, too,” M winked and brushed her lips over his before sinking down onto her knees before him. She brought her hands up and quickly began to unbuckle his belt.

Bond reached down to cover her hands, stopping her as she was about lower his zipper. “You don’t have to…”

“I want to…” M told him, batting his hands away. She popped the button and lowered his zipper, then released him from the confines of his pants. She licked her lips at the sight of him - hard and throbbing - and felt a surge of desire rush through her. M wrapped her fingers around him. “Just enjoy, 007…”

“M…” he whispered and cradled the side of her face.

She smiled up at him, her heart fluttering at the sight of his blue eyes filled with so much love and gratitude as she took his cock into her mouth. It humbled her and made her want to do this for him more often. Something she’d resented with the other men she’d had to sleep with when she’d been an agent.

Maybe it was because he never asked it of her… never expected it, even when he would love her tirelessly in the same way for hours on end. Maybe it was simply because she was in love with him, and loving him this way was what just an extension of that love. Either way… M was surprised at how much she enjoyed doing this with him… giving him this pleasure. Even more surprising, was how much doing it turned her on.

Knowing they did not have too much time before Tanner returned, M stroked him quickly, sliding her hand up and down his length while she worked him in and out of her mouth. She knew it wouldn’t take too long to make him come… he was already so close.

“Oh god…” he groaned loudly when she swirled her tongue around the head of his cock.

She pulled him from her mouth, still stroking his length with her hand. A smirk played over her lips as she repeated his earlier words back at him. “You need to be quiet, James.”  


“I’m trying,” Bond grinned down at her. He rubbed his thumb over her cheek. “Can I help it if you’re so good with your mouth?”

M chuckled softly before she wrapped her lips around him once again.

“So bloody good…” he moaned again and slid his fingers into her hair, his eyes still locked with hers.

“Yes, you are…” M hummed in agreement. God, she loved the feel of him in her mouth, the taste of him on her tongue. She just wished they had more time so she could savour this with him, but vowed silently that she would do this for him again very soon.

She knew James was on the edge when she felt his other hand slip into her short hair and he began to thrust into her mouth.

“…M… I…”

She slid her free hand around to grasp the cheek of his arse and gave him an encouraging squeeze. “It’s all right,” M told him as she drew her tongue along the underside of his shaft.

“Are you sure?”

She could hear the strain in his voice.

“Mmhmm… come for me, James…” M said, enveloping him with her lips once more, increasing the speed and suction of her mouth and hand. Within moments, she felt his fingers clench in her hair and he came with a low, guttural growl of her name.

M moaned as he erupted in her mouth. ‘This is what I wanted,’ she mused as she happily consumed his essence and continued to stroke his length; milking him for every drop.  
At his gentle caress of her cheek, M eased James’ now spent cock out of her mouth. She gave him a tender smile as she leaned in and placed an almost chaste kiss on the head then tucked him back into his pants.

“Come here.” James’ voice was hoarse as he helped her stand then pulled her into his arms. “Thank you,” he murmured in her ear.

“No need to thank me,” M told him as she snuggled into his embrace, nestling her face against his chest. “I enjoy doing that for you.”

Much to her delight, Bond tightened his arms around her in response.

M smiled.

She loved being held in his arms.

“Tanner will be unable to stay away much longer,” Bond said softly.

“I know,” she sighed, wishing they could stay just like this for the rest of the day. But maybe, just maybe… “James?”

“Mmm?”

M lifted her head from his shoulder and met his eyes. “Come home with me tonight?”

Bond gave her a tender smile and nodded.

M knew her smile mirrored his as she slid her arms around his neck and rose up on her toes as she pulled him closer and covered his lips in a loving kiss. She moaned into his mouth when he deepened it… and the kiss quickly turned into a heated exchange of lips and tongues.

With extreme effort, M broke off the kiss and leaned her forehead against his. “I love you,” she whispered. It was still so new to say it aloud.

“I love you, too,” James replied.

M brushed her lips against his once more before stepping out of his arms. She reached up to wipe her lipstick from his lips with her thumb as she felt him tug her jeanss back into place then zip them up. M gave him a sheepish smile. She’d forgotten they were still undone.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.”

She moaned when he trailed his fingers down the seam of her jeans then cupped her once again.

“Tonight,” he flexed his fingers against her. “I want to make love to you all night until we’re both too exhausted to move.”

“…James…” 

Before she could say anything more, he withdrew his hand and stepped away from her. A chill passed over her at the loss of his touch and she sighed, wanting nothing more than to put herself back into his arms.

“Tonight…” he promised in a quiet voice, and M watched him pick up the file from where he’d placed it on the corner of her desk just as there was a knock on the office door.

“Come in,” she called out, moving to stand behind her desk.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, ma’am,” Tanner said, stepping into the office, followed by Moneypenny. “But we do need to go over those reports and brief Bond on his next assignment.”

M nodded, glancing at James as he took his seat. “Of course. Let’s get to it, shall we.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Tanner said moving to sit in the chair beside James.

“Moneypenny?” M looked at her curiously.

“I was just wondering if you needed anything, ma’am? A cup of tea?”

“No thank you, Eve. I’m feeling quite satisfied at the moment,” she replied, licking her lips absently as she glanced at Bond.

James shook his head at her, his eyes dancing with amusement.

She simply smiled.

“You know, Eve,” M began, still holding her lover’s eyes as she slowly sank down in her chair. “I was wrong about dress down Fridays.”

“Really? You were so adamant about not liking it, M,” Tanner commented, turning to share a surprised look with Moneypenny.

“What changed your mind, ma’am?” Eve asked.

M broke her gaze with James and regarded her secretary. “I guess I just needed to come in my jeans to really enjoy wearing them again.”

She glanced back at James, and bit her lip to stop the moan that threatened to escape at the heat she could see in his eyes. 

“Then perhaps we can do it again at some future date,” Eve said with a smile.

“Perhaps,” M agreed.

“What about you, Bond?” Tanner asked, turning to look at the man beside him.

“Oh, I am most definitely up for it,” Bond replied, darting his eyes briefly to Tanner’s before returning his gaze to M.

M allowed her eyes to flicker to the front of his pants. A playful smirk danced on her lips when she brought her eyes back to his and saw them twinkling at her. 

‘Yes, you are, 007,’ she thought. ‘Yes you are.’


End file.
